


Чернота отступила

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Во всем виноваты Димины чернушные глаза, Валера уверен. Уверен, что когда-то потерял в них волю, душу, себя или всё вместе. А этот мудак пользуется, даже не зная чем.





	Чернота отступила

**Author's Note:**

> На самом деле это ребята из КВН, команда "Плохая компания"

Дима прижимает Валеру к входной двери, как только она запирается. Валера еле успевает притормозить его за плечи, иначе бы стукнулись зубами. Зубы жалко, а вот Диме Валеру, кажется, нет. Он не целует, а кусает чуть ли не до крови, грубо ощупывает тело через мягкую домашнюю одежду, лезет под неё холодными ладонями, щиплет, сжимает, царапает ногтями. Это не ласки. От этого не подгибаются ноги, не рвутся с губ стоны, не хочется вцепиться в ответ и не отпускать ни на секунду.

От Димы несёт алкоголем и злостью, и странным, горьким отчаянием.

Валере не интересно, что там у него случилось, его больше заботит, что может случиться сейчас.

Вжикает молния, куртка шуршит, падая под ноги, за ней звенит пряжка ремня и вот-вот должна вжикнуть ещё одна молния, но уже на джинах. Валера кое-как отталкивает Диму, выкручивается из его рук и делает пару шагов вглубь коридора.

— Не хочу.

Не нужно было смотреть Диме в глаза, ой, не нужно. Они, как чёрные дыры, засасывают, вытягивают душу и подчиняют. Смотря в них, теряешься во времени и пространстве, забываешь, кто ты, забываешь, что у тебя вообще-то есть свои желания.

Дима стягивает обувь, наступая на пятки, и медленно, словно крадучись, идёт вперёд.

Валера бросается прочь. Глупо, конечно, пытаться сбежать в пределах маленькой квартиры, но колокольчик в голове, предупреждающий об опасности, звонит громко, не прерываясь с момента, как вошёл Дима.

Кажется, они что-то сломали или разбили.

Хотя Валере плевать. Сейчас сломают или разобьют его.

Какого чёрта он открыл дверь? Видел же, кто за порогом.

Поэтому и открыл. Не раздумывая.

Дима впечатывает Валеру лицом в кровать, сдирает с него одежду, заламывает руки за спину и заставляет приподнять задницу. Валера матерится сквозь зубы, но встаёт на колени. Такое уже было однажды. Только тогда злой и пьяный Дима за Валеркино «не хочу» сразу вмазал, а потом, почти насухую, поимел на полу в коридоре. А тут вдруг даже нежничает. Не подготавливает, нет, он этого никогда не делает. Но зато выдавливает, по ощущениям, пол тюбика смазки сразу между ягодиц. И вставляет.

Валера успевает закусить простынь, иначе бы заорал, а так вышло что-то среднее между матом и скулежом. Член идёт туго, входит полностью с третьего толчка.

Больно-больно-больно.

Не так, как тогда, но больно, Дима держит руки, не позволяя дотронуться до себя.  
— Подрочи мне хоть, сука, — шипит Валера и, к его удивлению, Дима слушается. Отпускает его руки, они падают на кровать, как отстёгнутые протезы — успели онеметь, а Валера даже не заметил.

Дима скользит прохладной от смазки рукой по его члену, кусает за плечи и шею, а когда добирается до уха, шепчет что-то. Валера с трудом разбирает «моя Лерочка-Валерочка». Ему дико хочется вдарить Диме затылком в нос, но мешают две вещи: Дима давит на него слишком сильно и, — блядство! — член твердеет от этой хриплой «Лерочки-Валерочки». Хотя внизу живота все скручивает ещё на «моя».

Дима двигается жёстко, больно кусает, но не забывает дрочить ему и шептать всякую хрень, смешивая ласковые словечки с отборным матом. Краем сознания Валера понимает, что ругается Дима вовсе не на него, он уже не злится.

Валера думает, что в голове Димы творится какой-то пиздец. Каждый грёбанный раз, когда они остаются наедине. Иначе как это объяснить?

А как объяснить то, что происходит с Валерой? Какого чёрта он это терпит?

Во всем виноваты Димины чернушные глаза, он уверен. Уверен, что когда-то потерял в них волю, душу, себя или всё вместе. А этот мудак пользуется, даже не зная чем.

Дима глухо стонет Валере в затылок и кончает, вставив на всю длину, но не забывает додрочить ему — Валера кончает следом, чувствуя, как Дима лижет его шею и всё ещё толкается в него уже опавшим членом.

Оргазм похож на ощущения от содранной коросты, только чуть-чуть наоборот — когда содрал коросту, ранка болит, но чувствуется удовлетворение, а сейчас болит задница, болят искусанные плечи, шея и губы, ноет в груди, а удовлетворения никакого.

В комнате полумрак — они не включали свет, а за окном уже совсем ночь.

Ещё ночь в голове Валеры и в глазах Димы — они пересекаются взглядами, когда Дима тянет Валеру за плечо, переворачивает на спину и устраивается между его ног.

Оба чувствуют, что сейчас что-то будет.

Валера молчит. Он не боится разрушить чувствующуюся важность момента. Просто ждет. Второго захода, объяснений, извинений, хоть каких-то слов, хоть чего-то.

Дима удивительно спокоен. От злости не осталось и следа, алкоголь тоже выветрился. Вот только осталось то странное отчаяние. Валере это совсем не нравится и он, хмыкнув, упирается стопой Диме в плечо и давит на него. Тот не поддается, но прикасается пальцами к щиколотке, оглаживает косточку, ведёт дальше уже всей ладонью, а потом вдруг подхватывает другой рукой ногу под голень и целует колено.

Валера не открывает рот от удивления только потому, что лежит. Мышцы ноги судорожно сжимаются — то ли хотел отдёрнуть, то ли пнуть. Дима гладит бедро, прикосновения сильные, но медлительно-мягкие. Рука перебирается на испачканный спермой живот, скользит вдоль дорожки волосков, оглаживает грудь и останавливается под шеей. Пальцы ложатся в ложбинки над ключицами, Дима нависает над Валерой, давит на него, как толща океанской воды. Валера чувствует себя распластанной по дну морской звездой. Хочется зарыться в песок, спрятаться от этой отчаянной черноты в глазах напротив.

Дима вдруг наклоняется и целует. Лижет искусанные губы. Валера не отвечает. Просто из вредности. И немного от удивления. Он не знает, что нашло на Диму, но это не пугает. Наоборот нравится. Можно даже думать, что всё это не только…

— Буду ебать тебя всю ночь, — говорит Дима в самые губы. У Валеры дергается глаз и из горла вырывается смешок.

— Вот щас вообще не удивил, — смеётся Валера. Похоже это нервное.

— А до этого?

Валера снова молчит. С хрена ли ему что-то отвечать, если Дима никогда ничего не говорит. Не объясняет. Не извиняется. Мудак.

Мудак ты, Дима, иди нахуй, хочет сказать Валера, но вместо этого думает: хочешь меня удивить, давай хоть раз нормально потрахаемся.

Конечно, Дима не удивляет.

Снова трахает в своё удовольствие — бешено, грубо, кусая до синяков. Валере приходится подстраивается, дрочить себе и больше не думать, блядь, не думать ни о чём хорошем. Это не так уж сложно. Дима мастерски умеет отвлекать от хороших мыслей.

Когда Дима слезает с него, Валера почти не чувствует ноги. Он себя вообще не чувствует. Но нужно дойти до ванной. Потому что он по уши в сперме, в заднице хлюпает, а бёдра чуть ли не до колен в смазке.

Кое-как вымывшись, Валера ложится в постель. Дима спит. За окном начинает светать.

Валера ворочается, сон не идёт хоть он и вымотан до предела, а в голове пусто. Наконец, он проваливается в тягучую дрёму, в странный полусон, где чернота не в глазах склонившегося над ним Димы, а в левой части его груди. Она похожа на нарыв. Странный, потусторонний нарыв. Во сне Дима позволяет прикоснуться к нему.

Валера просыпается. Димы нет. Ожидаемо. Пришёл, поимел, свалил. Сценарий повторяется из раза в раз. Валера трёт влажные глаза. И хрен пойми от чего — сон или…

В ванной слышится грохот. Валера как можно быстрее подбирается с кровати, а после ночного поимелова сделать это довольно сложно, и идёт на звук. Ванная оказывается не запертой, и Валера приоткрывает дверь на несколько сантиметров. Дима стоит под душем, упирая руки в стену. Его лопатки сведены, он вообще весь напряжен. Вода что ли холодная? Валера не собирается выяснять и уходит на кухню.

У него трясутся руки, когда он заваривает отвратительно крепкий кофе.

Удивил, блядь. Первый раз остался, а не ушёл, тихо прикрыв дверь.

Валера не знает, бояться ему или радоваться. Вот только радоваться-то чему? Ну да, секс вчера был не так уж плох, да, Дима остался до утр… обеда. А на обед есть только кофе и две консервированные банки с кукурузой и горошком. Идти в магазин нет ни сил, ни желания. Что делать, когда Дима выйдет из ванной? Что вообще всё это значит? Надо бы поискать обезболивающее в аптечке.

Мысли в голове мечутся, как десяток мотыльков вокруг фонаря. Валера прислоняется к подоконнику и смотрит в окно. Если смотреть, можно не думать. А если выпить эту горькую бурду и обжечь язык, можно вообще отвлечься от всего, что творится вокруг.

Дима за спиной появляется неожиданно. Притирается вплотную, прижимает к подоконнику и обнимает одной рукой поперёк талии. Он холодный. Значит, с водой Валера угадал.

— Ну и?

— Повернись.

— Я кофе пью.

Дима отбирает кружку, ставит её на подоконник и разворачивает Валеру к себе лицом.

— У окна трахаться не буду, — цедит Валера. По-другому понимать все действия Димы не выходит. Если Дима не хочет — он не трогает Валеру. Если хочет, то они трахаются. Где и когда Дима захочет. 

Дима почему-то молчит. Смотрит глаза в глаза. Валера не хочет проигрывать в гляделки и тоже смотрит. Зло. Но когда губы Димы вдруг искривляет ухмылка, Валера понимает, что все это время смотрел не зло… 

— Обиделся? — Дима склоняет голову набок, мол, если так, то извиняться не собираюсь.

— А ты как думаешь? — огрызается Валера. Дима всё ухмыляется. Вот же мудак. Но Валера не чувствует от него угрозы и прибавляет: — Вообще трахаться не буду.

— Сегодня? Или совсем? Со мной? — уточняет Дима. Ухмылка с каждым вопрос становится все кислее и совсем пропадает с лица. Валера записывает себе маленькую победу. И добавляет пометку: иногда наедине с Димой можно почти нормально поговорить. Жаль только, что разговор о сексе.

С языка так и рвётся повторить свой вопрос, но Валера опасается, что Дима отреагирует не так спокойно.

— Сегодня. И завтра. Пока не перестану чувствовать себя ковбоем.

— Хуёвая шутка, — говорит Дима, но весело хмыкает.

— После знакомства с тобой вся моя жизнь стала какой-то хуёвой шуткой. — Валера понимает, что зря это сказал, потому что веселье исчезает из глаз Димы. В них снова мелькает это ёбанное черное отчаяние, а потом злость. Валера не хочет выяснять, на кого Дима злится: на него, на себя, на прошлое или на то, что случилось до того, как он пришёл к Валере.

Поэтому Валера поступает неожиданно, в первую очередь неожиданно для себя — он целует Диму.

Валера кусается, точь-в-точь, как кусали его самого ночью. Оказывается, это приятно — целовать первым, кусать податливые губы, обнимать и зарываться пальцами в короткие волосы на затылке. И вдвойне приятней вжать в стол растерянного Диму.

Впрочем, растерянность проходит быстро — Дима меняет их местами и подсаживает Валеру стол. Задница тут же отзывается болью от соприкосновения с твёрдой поверхностью, Валера шипит и пинает коленкой Диму в бок.

— Сказал же: нет!

— Я осторожно.

— Блядь! Нет, Дима, нет!

Дима не слушает. Стаскивает с Валеры футболку и замирает.

— У тебя тут…

— Что? — Валера нервничает. Заговорить Диме зубы не вариант, но хоть какая-то отсрочка. Тот серьёзно настроен на продолжение ночи — член стоит, как по команде.

— Звёздное небо! В зеркало не видел?

— Я не смотрел.

Дима тащит его в прихожую, к большому зеркалу, и Валера видит на груди и плечах десятка два засосов и укусов. И правда, ебанная карта звездного неба. Валера ведёт пальцами по самому смачному укусу на правом плече и натыкается на руку Димы. Тот сразу обнимает, прислоняется к спине и начинает покачивать бедрами, имитируя секс.

Валера прижимается к нему, давит спиной на грудь. Нарыва, который ему снился, нет. Чужие глаза в отражении затягивают, цепляют что-то внутри. Валера заводит руку назад, обхватывает Димин затылок, другой рукой берёт его запястье и ведёт в свои штаны.

Дима обхватывает полутвердый член и вдруг тянет Валере на ухо:

— Лерочка-Валерочка.

Валера ощеривается.

— С хуем я. Не девочка.

Дима вдруг странно всхлипывает и, утыкаясь в Валеркино плечо, тихо смеётся.

— Так вот оно стоп-слово. Знал бы раньше, давно бы сказал.

— Договоришься.

— Дрочи лучше.

До спальни они добираются так долго, что успевают обкончать себя и обои в коридоре. А потом Дима все-таки трахает упирающегося Валеру на кровати. Осторожно, как обещал.

Валере плевать, что там случилось у Димы. Он не спрашивает, тот не рассказывает. Но это что-то больше не держит Диму. А Валере больше не снится чернота в его груди.


End file.
